


Brumalia

by kaitlia777



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Brumalia

This fic is set in season 1

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Some of the priests are talking about Brumalia."

President Laura Roslin looked across her desk at her military advisor, surprised that Captain Lee Adama had broached the subject of Dionysus' festival. Thus far, the young man had not shown one whit of interest in anything pertaining to the less than secular activities of the deeply spiritual among the survivors.

Brumalia was a winter solstice festival in honor of Dionysus. During the Brumalia, the festival included drinking and merriment, the young and beautiful were lauded, and it was as popular in modern times as it had been years ago.

"Is that so?" she asked with a slight smile. "It's been years since I've attended one."

Captain Apollo rubbed his neck. "I've never been," he admitted, then returned her smile. "But I think it'll be good for morale."

She'd have thought young women would have been dragging him to the solstice festival for years, given his lovely features. Feeling a bit playful, she said, "Come now, Captain. No young ladies tempted you to celebrate your youth?"

A faint blush rose to his cheeks. "I just didn't see the point."

"Will you be going now?"

Lee wet his pretty, pink lips and grinned. "Will you?"

"Perhaps," she said, pushing her hair back from her face. "But I don't think I'm exactly the target demographic of these festivals."

"Some people might disagree with that," Apollo said, then turned beet red and continued, "Ma'am."

It was the best present she got that Brumalia.


End file.
